Vincent
by Flash Foreward
Summary: Vincent. A mystery. Why did he leave Dorna? Why did he join Solomon? Slightly AU. Complete
1. 1 Traitor

**A/N: **This story is going to be a series of oneshots based around Vincent. For this chapter, it's my take on why/when (mostly when) Vincent completely left Dorna.**  
**

**Vincent**

**1. Traitor**

"_She must be dealt with."_

"_I understand."_

Vincent shivered and he drew his coat tighter. The men behind him him exchanged glances, but both were too afraid of Vincent to say anything.

"Wait here," he said. He descended the cracked stone steps and entered the ancient cavern that Hayley Cayce had uncovered.

"Hello, Vincent," her voice came from across the room, and Vincent could barely see her where she had crouched down behind a pillar, no doubt copying down the intricate carvings that adorned its base. She rose, brushing the dirt from her knees. This action, however, only served to add another layer of dirt. She didn't seem to notice. Vincent nodded to her and she smiled.

"Am I that close?" she asked.

"I can deter them for awhile," Vincent said, avoiding her question. "But I can't say for how long."

"How close?" she asked. "How close do I have to be for them to send you?"

"I can't," Vincent glanced behind him. "I can't tell you that. But I can say that you are in great danger. Stop now, for your family's sake."

"I can't stop Vincent. Not until I have the answers," she strode across the cavern to stand before Vincent. He saw a flash of earnestness in her eyes. "For their sake, I can't."

She stepped around him ans slipped quickly up the stairs. Vincent raced after her, but a shot rang out just as he stepped into the winter sunlight. Vincent looked from Hayley's fallen body to the two men he had brought with them. It was obvious which one had take the shot, he was trembling.

Vincent slowly moved around the body to where the men stood. He wrapped his hand calmly around the gun that had given the fatal shot and slipped it easily from the shooter's hands. He quickly lashed out with his foot, hitting the other man in the chest. He fell to the ground with a grunt and his gun flew from his grasp. Vincent quickly incapacitated the shooter and then, with a swift kick to the side of the head, he knocked out the other one.

"Don't kill them, Vincent," Hayley's voice was quiet and choked. Vincent knelt down next to her and she gripped at his coat.

"Hang in there, Hayley," he whispered, reaching for his phone. She shook her head.

"Take care of Solomon," she coughed. "Keep Nikko out of trouble. Keep them away from my family."

"I can't promise-" her grip on his shirt tightened.

"Take care of them," she let go and her head fell back. He watched as she took a final, calm breath.


	2. 2 Protector

**A/N: **I began writing this before I had rewatched the whole series, and I hadn't seen "The Lost Codex" which is the one where we get some hint as to why Vincent left Dorna. Anyway... because of watching that episode, I've decided that this fic counts as AU. So, enjoy chapter 2 and I'll get the next chapter up soon.

**2. Protector**

It would have made some things easier if he had killed them, the men who were with him, but that would have led to more questions than he was willing to create answers for. He made sure they wouldn't remember anything and created a scenario that everyone would be content with.

"What happened, Vincent?"

He told them that there was an ambush. That Hayley Cayce had been caught in the crossfire, and that that was the reason the two men couldn't remember anything.

He had even managed to stage the scene to make it more believable. That was why they liked him, he was smart and deadly.

The man questioning him lifted a photograph from the table. He studied it, then nodded. He was satisfied.

For the next few months, he spent his time keeping them away from Solomon Zond. They chased false leads provided by nonexistent informants, and Vincent felt like he had succeeded in fulfilling Hayley's dying wish.

"You said they'd be here, Vincent."

"My informants must be slipping."

"Just be sure it isn't you who's slipping."

Every so often, to keep their trust and belay suspicion, he would use real information. But he altered it. They would reach a site, missing Zond's team by a matter of hours, sometimes minutes. He succeeded in deceiving them for awhile, and was feeling rather confident when they Higher Ups heard about the frequency of these narrow misses. They sat him down and he almost knew what was coming.

"Your informants have been having trouble lately, Vincent."

"But we have our own informants."

"And Dr. Zond has recently shown up on their radar."

"We're organizing a team to beat him to this particular artifact."

"And to dispose of whoever stands in our way."

He almost knew.

"We want you to head that team, Vincent."

Almost.

"Yes, Sirs."

They let him go to prepare.

"Meditate now," they said. "So you're alert when we need you."

"You're one of the best, Vincent."

"Don't let us down."

Their honeyed words served as his lullaby that night. Running through his mind chased by plans and warnings and a single plea.

"_Take care of them, Vincent."_


	3. 3 Enemy

**A/N: **This was originally going to be a series of oneshots... but it's turned into an actual story. Enjoy chapter 3, and there's going to be at least one more chapter.

**Dislcaimer:** I've been neglecting the disclaimer... but you know the drill: It's not mine.

**3. Enemy  
**  
Zond's team had found a tomb, in which was another artifact that Dorna did not want him to have. Vincent stood at the entrance, a team of fifteen men waiting for him to make a move. They would be with him every step, which made things... complicated.

"Let's move," Vincent said, his voice hushed. He began the descent into the tomb, running through his plan over and over. It would be messy, but the feeling of his teams eyes on the back of his head reminded him of its necessity.

"Here it is," he heard Solomon Zond's voice as he entered the tomb. He held up his hand and waved the team forward. They spread out, as they were trained to do, and Vincent allowed himself a small smile. Perfect.

Vincent edged forward. He could see Zond's set up, and he moved through the pillars carefully, remaining out of Zond's sight lines. When he was parallel with Zond and his team, he stepped out. He kept his hands at his sides and made no move for the weapon at his side.

"Hello, Dr. Zond," he said. Zond turned around slowly. "I believe you have something of ours." Vincent's team stepped from the shadows as he spoke. Zond lifted a duffel from the floor and held it tightly. Vincent heard fifteen guns cock at once. Slowly, he pulled his own weapon from his holster and pointed it at Zond.

"Don't be stupid, Solomon," Vincent said. "We've only come to claim what's ours."

"You won't kill me," Solomon said. He motioned to his team and they continued to pack up the equipment.

"No?" Vincent said. He watched his team inch farther forward.

"No."

Vincent laughed.

"He's mine," Vincent called out. It had the desired effect. He watched as his team cautiously lowered there weapons. He waited until their guards were all but down, and then he made his move. He shot those blocking Zond's exit first, then kicked out the legs of the men behind him.

"Run!" he yelled as the shooting broke out. Zond and his team ran, and Vincent stayed to take out the rest of Dorna's team.

They had grouped together, planning and plotting how to get rid of Vincent, but Vincent was too quick. He got behind them silently, and the fight continued. Finally, the last man fell, leaving Vincent standing near the exit. He surveyed the scene, then turned and walked slowly up the stairs back to the fresh air.

He came out with a few grazes. One on his shoulder and one on his leg, but he had succeeded. Zond was alive.


	4. 4 Friend

**A/N: **This is it! The last chapter! Enjoy! And don't forget to review!

**4. Friend**

Vincent stared out the window at the starless sky. He could hear Solomon and Calvin, their newest team member, arguing in the other room, but he tuned it out.

"Vincent," Solomon's voice came from the doorway and Vincent turned to face him.

"I thought it best not to interrupt," Vincent said. Solomon nodded. He motioned to the couch that sat in the center of the room and the two men sat.

"I have to go to Nikko's school tomorrow," Solomon said. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed wearily. "I need you to make sure things run smoothly."

"So the job is still on?" Vincent asked. His voice was even, not hint of surprise or worry. Solomon nodded slowly.

"Yes. If we call it off now we'll never get the artifact," Solomon said. He still hadn't told the team what the artifact was, but Vincent knew better than to ask. He would know when it was time.

"I've got Cal recalibrating some equipment and Maggie's going over the maps again," Solomon's voice grew quieter as he spoke, exhaustion catching up with him. "I just need you to make sure that nothing else goes wrong."

Nothing else meant Dorna.

"I'll do my best," Vincent assured him. Solomon smiled and clapped Vincent on the back.

"I know you will."

Vincent watched as Solomon left the room, then he returned to the window. Watching clouds filter past the moon, obscuring it for a moment before continuing their journey, Vincent allowed his thoughts to overtake his mind. Memories floated through him like the clouds above floated on the wind. Images of the past few months, beginning with Hayley Cayce's death and ending with his joining Solomon Zond, stormed within his head.

And he let them. It was the best way to deal with them, because there was no one he could tell them to. He had often wanted to tell Solomon that he had been their when Hayley died, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't do it and still keep the friendship they had built since the day in the tomb. It had taken them too long to make that bond, and Vincent wasn't about to break it down.

Finally, he took his breath and began his meditation. He kept his eyes on the clouds and began to count. Starting at one, and returning there every time his mind wandered.

"One. Two. Three."

"_Take care of them, Vincent."_

"I am."


End file.
